


So Much for the Envy

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos ponders Ducan</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much for the Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:  
> Not mine, alas, and no monies made. No ill intent, either, for that matter.  
> THANKS to Keerawa for catching an error and telling me about it. What would learning be without constructive criticism? :-)

There was so much about Duncan that he envied. The joy and release this boy found in a mere kata. The ease with which he dressed that well, or turned a room into a home. The comparative purity of his soul.

And yet, if you thought about it, why envy him? Couldn't he achieve the same things, if through different means? Could he not find a peace of sorts through meditation and by putting on the shackles of identities like Adam Pierson?

But what flabbergasted him most was how all that envy could amount to a sentiment suspiciously akin to falling in love.


End file.
